Love Me Silly
by Gilly B
Summary: Little Peter Kirkland can not be told what to do! If he doesn't want to stay with Uncle Arthur then he most definately won't! So what's he to do when he runs away and is found by two stange men with funny names? Tino and Berwald certainly don't know. Implied SuFin, part of the Love Me series, one-shot.


**Love Me Silly**

* * *

Tiny feet slap against the pavement. He doesn't want to go back. He doesn't like it there. The sun is hot and bearing down on his unprotected skin. He wants to be free. His shoes meet gravel as he runs toward an open doorway, willing to hide anywhere if it means staying away for as long as he can. The gravel crunches under his little feet and he finds refuge in the unfamiliar house. It's nice and cool where the outside is still boiling hot. His breath comes quicker as his tiny lungs catch up to where his legs had been.

Little Peter Kirkland did _not _like living with his cousins. "Uncle" Arthur was a meanie and "Uncle" Francis was just weird! It wasn't fair! He was a big boy! He could live on his own, he didn't need mean old grown-ups telling him what to do!

"Wh're you?" Wah! Big scary man! Scary face! Come on Peter! Toughen up! It's just another meanie grown-up!

"I'm Peter! And you can't tell me what to do!"

The man, a very tall and scary man, stared at him a bit before turning around and walking further into the house. Aha! You see! He could scare away even the biggest and toughest of the mean big people! He was the great Peter Kirkland! The bestest little kid there ever was!

"Well hello there, little guy. Who might you be?" Bah! Another grown-up. But this one wasn't so scary... He actually looked kind of nice, and he wasn't as tall as the other guy. He looked a lot like his mum used to.

"I'm Peter." Now he was kind of nervous. He _had _sneaked into their house after all. And "Uncle" Arthur was probably worried about him, even if Uncle Arthur was a big meanie.

"Hi there Peter! My name's Tino. Can you tell me what you're doing in my house?" Tino didn't sound angry but his words kind of did. Peter gulped.

"I don't like staying with my meanie cousins! But," tears started springing to Peter's eyes, "But I have to!" Peter rubbed at his tears. "Cause, cause my mum left and she can't come back!" Peter was sobbing now and Tino wasn't quite sure what to do.

Tino was freaking out a little before Berwald sat down on the floor behind him and pulled Tino with him. He pulled Tino onto his lap and then pulled Peter as well, giving them both a hug at the same time. Tino was shocked at the big man's gesture but simply smiled and whispered, "Silly." Peter stiffened a little in surprise and then melted against Tino's chest, sobbing his little heart out.

"I'm sorry." Tino whispered to Peter. Peter continued to sob.

"There you are Peter! I've been looking everywhere!" Arthur was peering in from the doorway, not quite inside but standing on the fringe.

Poor Peter clutched at Tino's shirt and buried his little head against the crook of Tino's neck. "Go away you big meanie!" Tino squeezed the child in his grasp softly before lifting an apologetic gaze to Arthur. Arthur said nothing.

"Oh! Mr. Kirkland! It's been a while, sir." Tino leaned back against Berwald before attempting to lift himself and Peter from the floor. He couldn't manage it and had to shift Peter over to Berwald. The still crying child didn't object, merely held on even tighter to the Swede.

"Good to see you again, Tino. Berwald." Arthur gave a tired sigh and motioned for Tino to follow him further away from the house, out of Peter's ear shot.

Arthur rubbed at his tired eyes before beginning. "His mother passed away. He's been rebelling against everyone and I don't think I can keep up with young ones anymore."

Tino gasped a bit at the news, he had suspected as much but didn't want to believe it. "Oh no, that's terrible! What's going to happen to little Peter?"

Arthur looked to the ground and said quietly, "I don't know."

That was when Berwald ambled out. Peter was tuckered out from crying and had fallen asleep in his arms. Berwald had heard what was going on. He was running a soothing hand through Peter's hair.

"We can take 'im."

Tino looked to the giant in surprise. "Ber?" Berwald tilted his head in question, silently asking Tino if he was okay with it.

Tino smiled. "What has gotten into that silly head of yours?"

Berwald twitched his lips in what was, for him, a smile. Tino turn to Arthur with a firm nodd.

Arthur smiled softly at the picture the three would make as a happy family. He would ask Vash to preside over the legalities and hopefully Peter would be happier here. It was just down the road as well.

"It's a big decision. Are you sure you can handle him? He's a very independent child."

Tino smiled brightly and chuckled. "A lot like another little boy we used to know, hm?"

Arthur smiled. "Yes. I've had my share of rash little boys and now I think it's your turn. I'll leave him with you for now and bring over his things later. You take good care of him."

"Yes sir!" Tino and Berwald were about to move back into the house when Arthur called after them.

"Tino! You never answered my question."

"I think we'll handle him just fine, Mr. Kirkland. Don't you worry."

* * *

:D Back story for the Love Me verse. Time wise this is in after Love Me Forever(obviously) but during Love Me Roughly. After Al leaves for NY but before Iggy lands himself in the hospital. If you are unfamiliar with the Love Me verse then go read Love Me Forever, a little FrUk story I wrote. Love Me Roughly, the next in line, is RusAme and still in the works.

Teehee~

Gilly B.


End file.
